1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to plug devices, and particularly, to a plug device having a locking mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices usually include a plug that is inserted into a socket to connect to electric power. However, plugs have a fixed size (e.g., two-pin plug, three-pin plug), so it is only compatible for the sockets with a corresponding size, thereby decreasing the versatility of the plug.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.